The Disappearance of Italia Veneziano
by ladyaicilef
Summary: Germany is being assaulted by memories of the past, when 'Venezia' was alive. 20 years after Venezia's perish, he faces a cruel fate. He meets a young man named Feliciano Vargas who looks just like the former country did. What will this encounter bring?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I own nothing at ALL. n**

Prologue

The weather that day was miserable. The winds were harsh and cold to begin with, but they felt even worse since the sun decided not to come out from behind the thick grey clouds. A tall muscular man walked through the once lively streets of the Italian city. He sucked in a harsh breath and winced as the icy air filled his lungs. Sky-blue eyes looked down at the large bouquet in his hand. Instead of his eyes seeing the blood red color of roses, (a type of flower that he'd usually buy) they met a soft violet color.

The man couldn't help but smile at the flowers in his hand. Felicia Daisy's to be exact. The flowers seemed to carry a cheerful mood with them, no matter where they were. They made the man forget about the grey clouds, the bone-chilling temperatures, the fading city, his best friend… But once his eyes lingered away from the beautiful daisies, all of his thought's ambushed his mind at once. It was so exhausting, that he almost had to sit down on a vacant bench to try to calm his emotions.

_No… I need to stay positive. For him._

"Ah, it's _fratello's_ friend!"

"_Ciao~!_"

Two children ran up to the man, with warm smiles on their faces. A woman ran up behind the children and placed a comforting hand on both of their shoulders. She then looked up at the man with a smile, "Ah, you came this year too!"

"Yes." The man simply responded.

"Every year… thank you very much," The woman had a vacant look in her eyes before meeting sky blue again, "I'm sure _fratello _will be very happy."

The man stared as the kind woman led the two kid's off toward the church. He sighed, and watched his cloudy breath rise in the air. The harsh wind hit him, causing his neatly slicked back blond hair to fall in front of his face. He felt weak…not only as a man, but also as a nation. The man that represented the country of Germany stared out at the harsh waves only a few feet ahead of him. They splashed up against the side of lonely vacant buildings, waiting to swallow them into the sea along with the rest.

. . . . . . .

_Over the recent years, Venezia's water levels have risen drastically and the city has become one that is inconvenient for humans to live in. The population is on the decrease. Many buildings have been closed off. The area is slowly being infected by the sea._

_After being pulled apart. And apart. And apart. And apart. I finally realized. I realized that this beautiful world shone, only because it was behind that smile._

**A/N: This story is entirely based off of a doujinshi that I discovered. It was so sad…and I felt like writing it into a fanfic |D Anywayz, this is the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm going to post chapter one very soon ;) Oh yes, and I will post the link of the doujin later. Please leave comments and tell me what you think. Thankyou~**


	2. Chapter I: Fate

_Over the recent years, Venezia's water levels have risen drastically and the city has become one that is inconvenient for humans to live in. The population is on the decrease. Many buildings have been closed off. The area is slowly being infected by the sea._

_After being pulled apart. And apart. And apart. And apart. I finally realized. I realized that this beautiful world shone, only because it was behind that smile_.

. . . . . . .

The Italian sun beat down on the city harshly that day. So the cool salty water felt good against a certain Italian's skin. Said Italian kicked his legs, and swam toward the surface of the water. He poked his head out of the water and happily drew in a breath. "I found it!" He panted, as he eyed the stone-like object that sent him diving into the water just moments earlier.

"Veneziano!" The nation whipped his head around at the sound of his name, causing his auburn locks to stick to his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The southern half of Italy said, turning his moped off.

"Where's Germany?" Italy asked, as he climbed out of the water.

"Well hello to you too, jerk. I don't know." Romano scoffed, obviously annoyed.

Italy didn't seem to notice, "Weird, he was just here a second ago…"

Romano rolled his eyes, "Maybe he went off somewhere 'cause you were fucking around in the water."

"Oh, okay! I'll go look for him!" Italy started to run off in a random direction.

"Oi, wait!" Romano yelled, then let out an annoyed sigh when his little brother didn't listen to him.

. . . . . . .

"Germany!"

Said German turned his gaze away from the water filled streets, to his exhausted looking Italian friend, "Italy… what were you doing? You disappeared on me."

"I'm sorry," Italy quickly apologized as he fished around in his pockets, "See look! I found it just now!" Italy held up the bright blue marble that he found in the water earlier, "It's the same color as your eyes! A beautiful sky blue."

"Ah… it is." Germany's eyes softened as he looked over at the smiling Italy, "…I heard about you."

Italy's smile faltered, then brown eyes met blue, "That it's only a matter of time." Germany finished.

Italy's expression softened as he took a moment to enjoy the warm breeze that smelled of wild flowers, "This place won't change," he said quietly, "It'll be the same scenery as always. Just without people." He walked over beside Germany, and leaned his elbows on the stone railing that was built along the edge of the large hill that the two were on. Italy stared out at the beautiful scenery ahead of him, "It feels like I'm alone in the world… No, it is like the entire world is mine, and only mine."

Germany glanced over at Italy with a slightly concerned expression. It was rare for Italy to open up. He then knew right away, that Italy was accepting his fate with open arms.

"See, look." Italy interrupted the German's thoughts and jerked his chin toward the town below them, "It's so beautiful. It's such a shame that I keep it all to myself.

Tourist's come, but it does feel lonely now that there are less people. There have been resident's that lived here and loved Venezia."

Germany looked over to his friend again, automatically noticing the vacant look in his eyes. Italy broke his gaze from the scenery in front of him and smiled his normal smile at Germany, "This is like a marriage to the God of the sea! Won't you brighten up and congratulate me?"

_How can he just accept it?_

"Even if Venezia goes, it's not Italia going as a whole. _Fratello_ is here too. They had a funeral for me and I got to say my farewells to the city's residents… and I'm still well." Italy met eyes with Germany again and frowned, "Please stop looking like you lost your house, Germany. Maybe I can come be a bum at your house when this place goes. That sounds fun too!" Italy couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, simply because, that's what he wanted more than anything.

"Is… that what you're really thinking?" Germany said quietly, "Don't you feel fear or worry?"

"It's not like I'm perishing from war." Italy said calmly.

"You don't have to lie to me, Italy." Germany clenched his fists.

"It's the truth." Italy said clearly, "I'm not scared."

. . . . . . .

The city was even quieter when night time came. Only the occasional window had a soft glow coming from it. Most were just lifeless and black. The Mediterranean water was warm against Italy's back as he stared at the never ending night sky. He relaxed his body and let himself float on the sea's surface. The way the water reflected the sky… it really felt like he was floating in a sea of stars. It felt like he was far, far away from the worries and pain of the ones that love him. How would they take it? The time was drawing nearer and nearer, and soon, Venezia would be forgotten under the water. It would be infected by the sea. Then, Italy would no longer be needed. He would simply be a forgotten nation, and he would slowly fade out of people's lives.

Italy brought the bright blue marbled to his lips, "Will my tummy get upset if I swallow this?"

He continued to stare at the stars around him, "I wish that everything would melt into one. How much longer do I have to see him being sad? I want Germany to be happy…"

Italy closed his eyes once he felt tears prickling the corners, "I wish that he would just hate me… but I don't want that. 'Cause I love him… Always."

A single tear escaped, and slid down the Italians cheek. It then dropped into the sea and joined the rest of the salty water. Italy couldn't help but wonder if the sea was entirely made up of tears.

_I wonder what happens to countries when they perish. How did Grandpa Rome go away? _Italy pictured his grandfather who was once so strong. The Holy Roman Empire appeared in the picture_, …what about him?_

_They were definitely in this world. The land or the air hasn't changed. Borders, ownership, and names. Such simple things that make countries perish. Just like that. _

Italy tilted his head back until it was fully underwater. He then tilted his entire body. Slowly, he started to sink down into the abyss of the ocean. He could feel the water rush up his nostrils, but he didn't flinch. He could feel his lungs scream for air, but he didn't move. His entire mind was numb as his thoughts rushed around inside of it.

_I should suffer more. I couldn't stand by anyone until the end. It's always me that makes others suffer._

Italy opened his mouth to cry for help, but nothing came out. It was hopeless, he was drowning. His limbs were useless. He tried to thrash them around, but they just stayed frozen in place. Italy then took that as a sign. _Is this what it is like to perish? Is my existence being swallowed up?_ The Italian nation stopped battling with his mind, and he let the ocean pull him deeper into the cold darkness.

**A/N OMG CLIFF HANGERRRR… *shot* Yes..I am sorry. I would start chapter two now but it's 2:30 AM and my imagination is about as useful as a piece of string at the moment…. Umm…emo Italy is emo? XD Sorry for the depressing mood…I do hope you enjoyed chapter one though o.o Pleeeeeease review~~~~~ Shankyou~**

**Oh yes, and Venezia is like short for Veneziano…or something. I don't get how north Italy would be swallowed by water first if the southern half is the peninsula part… *shot* IDK Whatevs. Don't let my thoughts ruin everything XD Again, this is all from a Doujin. Do you want me to post a link..? *twiddles thumbs* I was thinking at the end cause people might lose interest of my story…y'know? *BOWS* IMSRY.**


	3. Chapter II: Cruelty

**A/N: Oh poop. I forgot to warn you about…y'know…the MAJOR OOCness! OTL I apologize. Well heres chapter three..I would really appreciate some reviews. They inspire me and they urge me to move on with a story. Should I continue this story or just delete it? Cause I'm still kinda unsure with this….lolz. Im not used to writing such depressing ooc thingy ma-jigs. XD**

When Italy opened his eyes, he expected to see fluffy white clouds or something. He prayed every day and loved God so he expected to go to heaven. He was kind of surprised when he saw a rotating ceiling fan. Italy scanned his amber eyes around the room and gasped when he recognized everything in it. _This isn't heaven…_ he thought to himself as he slowly sat up in the bed he was neatly tucked into.

"You're awake," a familiar voice said from across the room.

"Germany," Italy whispered.

"Don't worry me like that," Germany sighed as he walked toward the Italian with a glass of water in his hand, "everyone else was worried, too."

"What… what was I doing?" Italy asked, and then quickly thanked Germany when he offered him the glass of water.

"You were passed out outside. Don't you remember?" Germany crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, his eyes still locked on Italy.

Italy blinked in confusion. Didn't he almost drown? How did he end up on the ground? He stared blankly at his glass of water with slightly parted lips when he realized… it was just a dream. When and how did he pass out? Was the ocean really affecting him that quickly?

"…_Si,"_ Italy simply responded after a moment of painful silence, "I'm fine now, though."

Italy set his glass down on the night table and carefully climbed out of the bed. Germany watched carefully as the Italian walked out onto the balcony outside the bedroom. Italy rested his elbows on the railing, "The evening breeze feels nice…" Italy sighed contently.

Italy inhaled the clean air and felt some sort of peace fill his entire body. Unfortunately, the silence got uncomfortable again. Italy knew that Germany was shocked about... everything. He was shocked at how Italy was so calm about the thought of death, how he was acting serious instead of his normal ditzy self, how he was showing a side of him to Germany that the entire world thought would never exist. The truth was… Italy knew he was an idiot. He was never aware of his surroundings and he didn't know how to fight for himself. He was always happy, simply because he wanted to look at the positive side of everything.

Pain was one of the Italian's worst fears. He hated physical and mental pain for himself and others. That's why Italy wasn't scared. He knew his death would be pain free and peaceful. Yes… people would suffer the pain of losing him. But the day would come when they'd wake up and realize that they could move on and forget the past.

"Hey, Germany," Italy said as he stared at the scenery below him, "Promise me that you won't cry when I disappear."

Germany felt his throat get tight. _No… don't say it._

"Even if I disappear, it's not the city that has gone," Italy continued, "Venezia's past and Venezia's future still lie's here…"

Italy kept his gaze on his hands that were folded together tightly. All of his knuckles on his normally sun kissed skin were pure white, "…as your memories will always be too."

"What are you saying? Why would you say such a thing?" Germany didn't like how his voice sounded calm, but he couldn't help it. At that point, he was in too much shock to show any kind of emotion.

"Please listen, I'm serious." Italy turned around and leaned back against the railing so that he could smile at Germany, "I'm happy I met you Deutschland."

Germany stared at his best friend…the one he loved, and he felt something similar to relief. As Germany stared at the smile on Italy's lips, he could see the old Italy, and it made a tiny bit of hope find its way into his heart.

. . . . . .

_He fell into a deep sleep, and his presence quietly melted into the ocean._

That tiny bit of hope soon washed away forever into the ocean. Everything was a blur after that night. Germany's mind couldn't comprehend anything. People spoke to him but he couldn't hear. He stared at them but he couldn't see. Happiness, hope, relief... they all seemed to laugh at him. Life seemed like a huge joke to Germany after he let the one person he cared about more than anything slipped from his fingers. He tried to grab onto Italy again, but it was like trying to grab onto mist. He just watched, lost in hopelessness, as Italy silently left the world behind.

_It was such a bright and pleasant day that it was hard to believe that he was gone._

_After that, it took me twenty years for me to tread in Venezia's ground once again._

_. . . . . . ._

Germany stared at the salt water streets with a blank expression, "It's really been twenty years, huh?"

The nation sighed and adjusted his glasses. He didn't seem to notice the glances and stares he got from the residents. It was kind of odd for the people to see such a professional looking man in an expensive suit. For some reason, all Germany could look at was the water._ Italy…_ The name lingered in his mind as he stared at the sparkling, frothy waves.

"Oh! Can you wash these too? _Grazie _Feliciano!"

Germany tore his gaze away from his water over to a couple young men. One was throwing some clothes into a bucket of water that a smaller man with auburn hair was holding. "Okay, just a second!" The smaller man turned around and jogged toward Germany, without looking ahead.

By the time the man looked up, Germany was less than a foot away from him. The man stumbled backwards, managing to splash some water onto Germany's suit. Germany grunted in surprise as the cold water soaked into his clothes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'll go get you a towel!" the small man apologized.

After pointlessly trying to brush the water off of his shoulder, Germany looked down at the flushed man. Auburn hair, amber eyes, sun kissed skin with a light trail of freckles across his small nose, a stray curl sticking out of the left side of his head…

Germany stopped everything; his heartbeat, his breathing, and his useless thoughts. Without hesitation, he lifted his shaky hands and grabbed the small man's shoulders. Amber eyes met sky blue. "E-eh..what?" the man asked.

Without a second thought, Germany pulled the confused man into an embrace. "What?" The man said again as his friends around him echoed his words.

. . . . . . .

After much awkwardness and confusion, the two found themselves at the small man's house, both with a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry…you looked like an acquaintance." Germany said.

"No, no! It must've been really close friends!" The smaller man smiled brightly at Germany, "I'd love to meet him."

"Unfortunately he's no longer here…" Germany said quietly as he put his coffee cup to his lips, "About the time the land became sea…" Germany whispered, not realizing that he said it aloud.

"…I'm sorry for asking." The man said quietly, looking sympathetic.

"No, its fine," Germany said lightly, "Let me apologize too… I'm sorry."

The man met Germany's eyes, not realizing the pain that it caused to shoot through the nation's body. The man then leaned forward on the kitchen table and smiled again, "Are you a tourist? Tourists are about the only people who can come here now. There are only so many places people can live in."

"_Ja, _I came here from Deutschland for work." Germany responded, "The friend I was telling you about, he lived in Italy, so I came here often. I haven't come since that day… but in the time I haven't been here, Venezia's atmosphere has changed."

"The Gods enclosed Venezia in the undersea museum so they can cherish the beauty of it forever." The man said quietly.

Germany stared at the man's sudden change of expression. But just as quickly as it changed, the smile was back on his face, "This is a nice place… hee~" The man said happily as he rested his cheek in his palm, "Oh! I haven't asked you your name yet! I'm Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas."

"It's a beautiful name…" Germany said, causing Feliciano to give him a puzzled look, "My name is D-"

Germany stopped himself. There was no way that he was going to tell this man that he was a nation! Germany scanned his eyes around the area as he tried to think of a fake name. His eyes locked onto a random book called "_Ludwig II" _on the large bookshelf behind Feliciano. Ludwig. That sounded German enough.

"D?" Feliciano asked.

"Ludwig."

"_Signore _Ludwig." Feliciano smiled.

"Ludwig is fine."

Feliciano continued to smile at Germany, the same way that Italy would smile… "Will you come again?" Feliciano asked, "I want to return your clothes."

Germany stared at Feliciano, and he couldn't help but twitch the corners of his mouth into a small smile, "Sure."

The two spent the entire day together. Feliciano toured Germany around the city and explained the history (that Germany already knew, but he politely listened anyway). He also told Germany a lot about himself and everything he loved about Venezia. The guy sure loved to talk. _Just like Italy…_For some reason, Germany felt all of his pain ease when he spent time with Feliciano. He felt bad though… it was like his mind was trying to convince him that he was actually with Italy.

When twilight came, it surprised both men at how fast the day went. "Well… I need to get going to the church now!" Feliciano piped, grinning over at Germany, "I'll see you soon, okay? Seeya Ludwig~!"

Germany watched as Feliciano ran off, waving like a mad man. He then turned around and started to head to his hotel. His walking soon turned into a jog, and soon that turned into a full sprint. He couldn't control the tears that were streaming down his face. He didn't care who saw him. He felt like he did the day Italy vanished… the day he died. Hopeless.

_If this is some joke that the Gods are playing, this fateful meeting is one that is filled with happiness and such cruelty._

_The pain in my heart is as though it's being flooded and crushed by the water pressure and it rises up to my chest._

Germany caused two young teenaged girls to yelp and jump out of the way as he sprinted around the corner near his hotel. He finally stopped running when he was a couple blocks away, and turned his tear drenched face toward the fluffy white/orange clouds mixed with some light pink in some areas, and in others, a smokey violet.

_And even though I'm saturated by these two opposing emotions, it keeps feeding into them. Like the sea. Deeper and deeper._

**A/N: Huzaah~ Chapter two~ o no So I find it so hard to write them using…country names XD I alwaaaaaays~ use their human names XD But then the story wouldn't work :P PLEASE review~ Reviews inspire me and they boost my confidence. If you do….. *pulls Russia out of pocket*  
><strong>

**Russia: Hai, da~! ^ J^**

**Me: I'll let you become one with Russia…if you review~**

**Russia: Yey~! :D**

**Chapter three is coming SOON….to theatres near you *brick'd* **


	4. Chapter III: Another chance

**A/N: So…apparently Russia is a tad bit too intimidating  
>Russia: D: Huh?<br>Me: I still love you ^^ **

**Thanks for the favs and watches. I still encourage you to leave reviews though…please ; A; If I need to improve something just tell me! ^^ I won't get mad. So please guys… review! Anywayz, her is chapter three~ **

Germany sat on his hotel room floor, unsure of what to do. He felt weak and ashamed of himself, but he couldn't help the tears. It's been twenty _long _years, and he still hasn't gotten over the man's death.

"_Promise me that you won't cry when I disappear."_

"That's right…" Germany murmured to himself.

He promised Italy that he wouldn't cry…and he broke that promise. Where was Italy? Was he watching over Germany with a smile? Or was he mad that Germany didn't keep his promise? _No…_ Germany thought and felt a small smile tug on his lips. Italy was the type of person who couldn't hold a grudge, no matter how bad he wanted to. If Italy felt anything at that moment, it would probably be sadness.

"_Forget about me, Germany. I don't want to see you suffer anymore! Let it go! Don't worry, it doesn't mean that you don't love me anymore~!"_

Germany sighed as he imagined Italy saying that with much enthusiasm. He was glad that nobody could see him, because at that point the German nation was lying on his floor staring up at the ceiling. As he stared at the pale beige ceiling, a very precious memory replayed in his mind.

. . . . . . .

_Germany was minding his own business, enjoying his quiet time with a good book when suddenly his door burst open._

"_Tadaa~!" The loud northern half of Italy announced, in case Germany didn't hear him almost break down the door._

_Germany felt his eyes twitch and looked up from his book; _my precious quiet time is over… _he thought with a sigh._

_The first thing that caught the Germans eye was a soft violet. He blinked and looked up to see that Italy was holding a bouquet of purple daisies. "What's that?" Germany asked._

_Italy's grin grew even wider if that was possible, "It's my _fiore nazionale~! _The Felicia Daisy!" Italy giggled and waved them in front of Germany's face, "Aren't they sweet? Just like a girl~!"_

_Germany sighed and closed his eyes, "Really, you…"_

"_I'm giving them to you!" Italy announced._

_Germany looked up at Italy with a confused look. At that point, the Italian was taking advantage of the fact that he was taller than Germany (Germany was sitting comfortably in a chair) and he was leaning directly over him, "I'm giving them to you, Germany." Italy repeated, "Keep them in your room, kay?" The Italian opened his amber eyes and smiled warmly at Germany._

_Germany was still in shock mode, so Italy shoved the bouquet in his hands and ran towards the door, "Then, _ci vediamo~!_ Take good care of them, okay Germany?" Italy announced as he wrapped his striped scarf around his neck._

_After one last wave, Italy opened the door and tackled the cold weather, leaving Germany to sit in his chair with a dumbfounded expression. Finally, Germany sighed, and took a good look at the daisies. He felt his cheeks flush, and gently set the flowers down on his coffee table._

_Germany glanced over at his bookshelf and shuffled over to it. His eyes scanned over the spines of many books until they landed on his dictionary. He flipped through the pages until he found the name that he was looking for._

"_Felicia… purity, innocence, good natured, subconsciously, happiness…" Germany smiled and shut the book, "This flower is just like him."_

_. . . . . . ._

"Faster, faster~!" A child cheered from the gondola that Feliciano was driving.

"I can't go any faster!" Feliciano chuckled, "Don't fall off, okay? I'm the one that's going to get scolded by your teacher!"

"But we all know that you love our teacher, _fratello!_" The little girl chuckled, and her two friends joined in.

"Wha-?" Feliciano stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"The other day I saw you kissing her!"

Feliciano turned his face away from the children, hoping they didn't see his blush, "I-it was just the cheek! And it's not nice to make a joke out of adults!"

"_Fretello_, what's that?" Another girl asked, staring curiously at the water.

"What?" Feliciano stopped paddling and looked down in the water to where the girl was pointing. He could see something reflecting the sunlight in the water, and tilted his head curiously.

"Hold on a sec, don't fall in!" Feliciano took off his hat and set it on one of the smiling girls head; he then gently set down his paddle in the boat and dove in the water without hesitation.

He swam down deeper in the water to where he saw the glimmering object. He glanced around at the underwater part of the city and felt sadness fill his heart. What once was Italian condo's and shops, were forgotten underwater. All the windows were lifeless and dark…

Feliciano shook his head when he finally reached the object which was sitting on a decaying window ledge. The Italian picked up the small object between his index finger and his thumb and observed it from every angle. It was a beautiful sky blue color, and it sparkled like a diamond. _A marble..?_

He shoved the object in his pocket and kicked his feet until his head popped out of the water. Feliciano gasped for air as the children cheered from the gondola. Suddenly one of the children pointed behind Feliciano, "_Fratello, _there's a scary man watching you!"

Feliciano curiously looked behind, then grinned from ear to ear when he saw Germany staring at him with furrowed brows, "Ludwig~!" Feliciano cheered as he waved franticly at the German.

"Why are you in the water…?" Germany asked as he waved back at Feliciano.

Feliciano continued to wave and scream 'heeeey~!', so he didn't hear Germany's question.

"Who is it?" One of the kids asked.

"It's a friend of mine!" Feliciano beamed happily.

. . . . . . .

"I didn't think you'd come so soon! It makes me happy!" Feliciano hummed.

After Germany discovered Feliciano in the water, the two went back to Feliciano's house. Feliciano took a quick shower, and then started to cook supper for the two of them. "I take the gondola for a ride before working hours sometimes," he said as he fried some vegetables on the stove, "Those were children from my old school. There's a small church over by the hills. They're students from there."

Germany simply nodded as he sat at Feliciano's dining table. Feliciano shut the stove off and let out an "oh!" before scurrying off into a neighbouring room. He then came back in the kitchen with a plastic bag, "Here! There are your clothes!" He said and handed the bag to Germany.

"Oh, thank you." Germany said.

"I hope you haven't eaten yet, if you're not hungry you don't have to eat it." Feliciano grinned sheepishly as he set a plate in front of Germany, then sat down with his own, "They're only simple dishes, but if you like…"

Germany stared at his played in awe, "You're a good cook…"

"I'm single, so it's only natural that I can cook something simple like this," Feliciano chuckled, "Tell me I'm a good cook after you've actually had a taste."

Feliciano stirred his food around his plate as Germany took his first bite, "Today we are having _Risotto Al Frutti Di Mare _and _L'uovo Fritto_." The Italian happily announced.

After taking a sip of his wine, Feliciano looked up at Germany and felt his entire expression drop into slight shock. The German has set down his fork and had his face buried in his hand. A tear slid down Germany's cheek and Feliciano stared at him with a worried expression, "…Luddy? W-was it that delicious?"

Then realization hit Feliciano, "Oh…" he said quietly, "Are we really that similar? Your friend and I?"

Germany simply nodded with his face still buried in his hand, "I'm sorry…" Feliciano said just above a whisper, "That was a mean question to ask… If my cooking is similar too, then you can come over every day and eat it. I was bored having no one to talk to…" Feliciano looked up from his hands that were folded on his lap and smiled warmly at Germany, "Can I be your friend?"

Germany removed his hand from his face and smiled slightly, "…of course."

The two ate in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Feliciano collected the dishes and threw them in the dishwasher, "I'm on an afternoon shift today, and I'll let you know when I'm finished."

Feliciano grabbed his driver hat that he wore when he drove his gondola and put it on Germany's head, "Here, look up," Feliciano said gently, and cupped Germanys face with his hands. Using his index finger, Feliciano gently wiped Germany's tears away, "You're more attractive when you smile."

Germany stared at Feliciano in awe. Just the man's touch gave Germany a familiar feeling that he has never felt once in the past long twenty years. He felt warmth. Feliciano gave Germany a supportive smile, and started toward the door, "Feliciano…" Germany said, pulling down the hat in front of his face to hide his blush, "Um.. _vielen danke."_

Feliciano gave Germany another beautiful smile, and then he left for work. Germany glanced out the window to see the Italian walk down the sidewalk, a smile still on his face. Sighing, Germany took the hat off and leaned back in his chair. His gaze went to the ceiling like it always did when he thought. He closed his eyes and replayed another memory in his head. He remembered it like it was just the day before.

. . . . . . .

"_You are really good at cooking…" Germany said, sounding extremely impressed after he took a bite of Italy's home-made pizza._

"_I like your cooking too Germany!" Italy said, "I make it too sometimes!"_

_The look that Germany gave Italy caused the Italian to laugh, "Ehe~! Do you know why food is so delicious, Germany?"_

"_Uh…." Germany said, slightly confused._

"_It's because we eat it with someone," Italy said, his expression softening, "The more people you eat it with, the tastier it is."_

. . . . . . .

"He's right…" Germany said aloud with a slight smile on his face, "It was just a simple dish that Feliciano made, but… that was the best meal I had in years."

Germany absently lifted his hand and touched the corner of his mouth, which was still smiling. For once, his smile wasn't forced. It was natural and it felt beautiful. Germany mentally cursed himself for using such a "girly" word, but that was what his smile truly felt like.

"_You're more attractive when you smile."_

"Italy…" Germany said, closing his eyes, "Promise me that you won't ever let me forget about you if I move on. Promise me that you'll watch over me, and that you'll be by my side always. Maybe it's time for me to find happiness again… and don't think that I'm trying to replace you with this man. Yes, you two are pretty much identical, but he will never be you. So…is that okay?"

Germany relaxed his entire body and kept his eyes closed. The warmth inside of him only got stronger, and Germany knew he wasn't imagining things when he heard a voice in his head whisper one word.

"_Yes."_

_Thank you Italy…_ Germany smiled again and felt another tear roll down his cheek. He wasn't sad though, it was more like a tear of happiness. 

**A/N: Cheesy chapter endings are cheesy. This sounds like it could be the end, neh? But it's not! There is more to comeee~!**

**So, please please please review guyz~ I'm on ma knees! XD And I won't be able to update until like…Monday or Tuesday night because I'm gonna be camping with a friend, so im gonna be occupied all weekend ;) So I hope everyone is having a great summer! ^^ I'll tackle the next chapter as soon as I can! Ciao~**


	5. Chapter IV: Lingering feelings

**A/N: Ohey, lol as you can see… I changed my title and description. You can thank shoujolovesUSUK for that! ^^ They helped me think up of a more eye catching title and description! ****(****b****・****・****)****b Well anyway, here is chapter 4! I keep wanting to say chapter 5 but the prologue is chapter 1… n Oh yes, and I apologize that my story is rather short… Ive read one shots longer than this -_-''' So I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on! ^^**

**Russia: If you don't stop talking, I will beat your face in with my pipe! ^ J^**

**America: Yeah dude! Get on with the story!**

**Me: n'' Sorry…you gaiz aren't even in the story you know…so you can leik LEAVE.**

Disclaimer: (I don't think I put this up yet OTL I am a horrible person. Anywayz)

**I do not own Hetalia. I do not own the characters, and I don't even own the main plot of this story.**

**Derp. Anyway…please enjoy! ^^**

. . . . . . .

Feliciano ran through the deserted streets of Venezia with a grin on his face. The man didn't know the exact time, but his guess was probably around 12 AM. He rounded a corner and felt his entire body get warmer when he spotted a familiar German with slicked back blond hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Ludwig!" He called, sounding slightly breathless, "I found you!"

The Italian stopped in front of Germany and rested his palms on the back of his head as he tried to catch his breath. Germany stared at the man, then felt a small smile tug at his lips, "You know, you didn't have to run the entire way."

Feliciano opened his eyes and smiled again when he heard Germany's amused tone, "Sorry," he panted, "I just really wanted to see you, that's all!"

Germany felt his face heat up, but let his body relax because he was sure Feliciano couldn't see his blush in the dark. The German jumped slightly when he suddenly felt warm fingers wrap around his, "This way!" Feliciano said, pulling on Germany's arm.

"Woa! Where are we going?" Germany asked, slightly startled when the smaller man started to drag him into the night.

Feliciano giggled, "Somewhere where I can suck your blood~!" He joked and turned around to wink at Germany.

Germany couldn't help but smile at the man's playful personality. The smaller man dragged Germany along with him until they reached the edge of the cobble stone street that dropped down into the calm water. Germany looked down and noticed that they were at a place where they docked gondolas, "Okay, step in carefully!" Feliciano said as he tugged on Germany's hand.

Germany carefully got in the boat, then turned around to give the grinning man a blank stare, "Is this legal?"

Feliciano couldn't help but laugh as he stepped in the boat and picked up a paddle, "Not at all, but what's life without breaking a few of the rules?"

Germany stared at Feliciano admiringly, but quickly glanced away when the Italian glanced down at him, "Close your eyes." Feliciano whispered, "And keep them closed until I say you can open them, got it?"

Germany obeyed the man and closed his eyes. Feliciano smiled when he noticed that Germany's cheeks were tinted pink under the streetlight. He shifted his weight on his right foot and pushed the gondola away from the sidewalk. "I have a place I want to show you," Feliciano said as he admired the stars above their heads, "We can only go when the sky is clear though, so tonight is the perfect night!"

The two remained silent as Feliciano rowed down the salty river. Venezia nights were so quiet that it was eerie. That night though, the silence was kind of relaxing. The only sound that caught their ears was the rippling water as the gondola glided through it smoothly, and the occasional cricket chirping. There was no wind that night, and it was rare to hear the sound of a car in the distance because no one needed to drive in the town.

Feliciano sighed contently when they reached their destination, then stared up at the sky, "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Germany opened his eyes and felt them widen automatically when they stared at nothing but starry skies from every angle. Even underneath them. It was a cloudless night, and the water was extremely calm, since there was no wind. The crystal clear water reflected the stars, and Feliciano rowed them into the ocean, so they could both see nothing but miles of water that reflected the night sky. The only thing that would completely convince someone that they were still on earth was the faint outline of Venezia in the distance.

"The stars reflecting off the sea… it feels as though I'm in the sky." Feliciano hummed, echoing Germany's exact thoughts.

Feliciano tore his gaze away from the sky and smiled down at Germany, who at that point, looked flabbergasted. The Italian sat down in the boat and dug through a cooler that he placed behind his bench. "Here," he said as he handed a beer to Germany, then dug one out for himself, "Ludwig, how long are you staying in Venezia for?" Feliciano popped open his can and took a sip before continuing, "In the winter, there is going to be a festival, and if you're going to stay 'till then, I can show you."

Germany broke the eye contact to stare at his un-opened can, "I… I was planning on never coming back to Venezia after I lost my friend," he said in a low voice, "He disappeared into the ocean… So he has no grave. Nor bones or anything that could serve as a memento."

"Did he drown?" Feliciano asked.

"Something like that. He said that it was 'a marriage to the God of the seas' because he knew that he didn't have long.

From when Venezia was destroyed by the Aqua Alta, Deutschland has searched for a way to save this country. No, even before it sunk. Ever since the sea started infesting Venezia… Many meetings were held, but no solution was found. Italia himself did not treat this issue as a threat.

First most, I am not an Italian. However much an outsider raises their voice it made no changes to the water level… I left a country I loved to die."

Feliciano stared at Germany with slightly narrowed eyes full of interest. Who knew that this man had such an impressive job?

"But I didn't want to give up," Germany continued, immediately snapping Feliciano out of his thoughts, "I wanted to restore Venezia to how it was before it flooded. So I came here once again…"

Germany trailed off and realized what he had just said. He got carried away… but it felt so good to talk to someone who would listen and understand. What kind of job did Germany even describe to Feliciano? Well… it was his job. Did he just give away his secret to Feliciano? No, he wasn't clear enough… It wasn't like he was waving a sign in front of the Italians face that said "I am a nation!" Or maybe Feliciano was smart. What did he think of Germany now?

"Wow…" Feliciano whispered, causing Germany to snap out of his ridiculous thoughts, "Ludwig, your work sounds impressive, while I'm here paddling my boat." Feliciano smiled as he ran his hand through the chilly water. He watched as the ripples faded into the sea, "Venezia's lucky, having someone care so much about this country." He lifted his hand from the ocean and watched as water rolled down his fingers and drip into the sea, "But, I think Venezia as it is; sinking, flooding; is beautiful. I think that the reason that Italia didn't try to change anything and just accepted the sea's invasion is because they wanted to externalize these buildings and streets. They didn't want to destroy it. That's why we chose to marry, with the sea."

Feliciano looked away from the water and met eyes with Germany, "It doesn't change. Not now, nor has it ever. I love Venezia as it is now. Don't you like it, Ludwig?" The Italian tilted his head and closed his eyes, "… I like it."

_It felt as though I was talking to Italy…_ Germany thought with furrowed brows as he stared at the happy man infront of him.

"Funny." Feliciano said, "You seem to know a lot more about Italia than I do, Ludwig. It's like you're a good friend with Italia."

"Hm…" Germany hummed as he brought his hand to his chin.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"No, you're spot on." Germany said.

Feliciano grinned, and then he remembered something important, "That's right," he said as he dug through his pocket, "I picked this up!"

Germany felt his breath stop when he stared at the object that Feliciano held in the palm of his hand. It felt as though it were twenty years earlier… when Italy presented the exact same object to Germany. It was that same sky blue marble.

"It was twinkling at the bottom of the ocean," Feliciano said as he glanced at the marble, then met eyes with Germany, "It's the color of your eyes, Ludwig. You keep it." He set the marble in Germanys palm and folded the Germans fingers over it with his own, "This is me paying you to keep this place a secret."

Germany's eyes stung. It felt like he was living in a _deja-vu_. The man smiled though, and blinked away the tears in the corners of his eyes. He lifted his free hand and placed it on top of Feliciano's, "Thank you." He said.

The two didn't realize how close their faces were. They both stared into each other's eyes, and saw something else. Germany felt something that he thought he would never feel for anyone else, and Feliciano's lingering thoughts and feelings abruptly became clearer. Their faces got closer and closer until finally Germany quickly leaned back, "We should head home." He said quickly.

Feliciano snapped back into reality and slowly leaned back as well. He felt something swirling around in his chest. What was it… hurt? He decided to put the feeling aside and stood up with his paddle, "Haha, you're right Luddy! Look at the time…" he clicked his tongue as he stared at his watch that read quarter after one.

An awkward silence fell over both men as Feliciano rowed them to the shore. They remained silent until they were both standing in front of Feliciano's apartment, "W-well… I'm glad that you came, Ludwig." Feliciano said, "I had fun!"

"Me too," Germany said, feeling relieved when Feliciano started acting like himself again, "Want to meet up tomorrow?"

"Oh!" Feliciano gasped, looking like a child at Christmas time, "I would _love_ to Luddy~!"

Germany chuckled at the man's enthusiasm and nodded, "Alright then, I'll drop by at around nine… then we can get breakfast or something… since you have to work all afternoon."

"Sounds great! I can't wait!" Feliciano grinned then dug out his key, "It's a date then!"

"Wh-what?" Germany stuttered as Feliciano opened his door and said a quick 'bye' before leaving Germany alone on his doorstep.

The German sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "_Mein Gott…_" he mumbled before turning around and sauntering back to his hotel.

Feliciano sat against his front door with an unreadable expression on his face, "D-did we almost…?" He ran his fingers through his auburn hair and let out a frustrated sigh, "Yeah….we did."

"This is bad, Feliciano…" he scolded to himself as he got up from the floor and scurried to his bedroom, "I look and act just like his friend! For all I know he could…." Feliciano trailed off, then shook his head furiously as he ripped off his clothing.

"No… that's not true, Feli," he said to himself as he climbed in his bed naked (he _hated_ sleeping with clothes on. It was uncomfortable.), "Ludwig's a good guy…he sees me as _me._ Feliciano. Not his friend… I pray that his friend is happy up in heaven, though… every day."

The Italian sighed and buried his nose under his blankets, "I really, really like him… and I want to get close to him. So I won't let what happened tonight affect out date tomorrow! We'll have fun…"

Feliciano blinked sleepily and rolled over on his side, "I like it when he smiles…" he murmured before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

. . . . . . .

**A/N: Wooot~ Chapter four is done, yo~! I was telling my sister about this story, asking her to read it (she said she will after she's done homestuck OTL) and she was like, "Waaah? It's only five chapters so far?"  
>Yes…. Yes it is. I know…it's not much… I feel like I wrote like WAY more o.e Is it going a bit fast for you?<strong>

**Anyway~~ Please review gaiz~! You know what I'll do if you don't review…? *pulls England out of pocket*  
>England: B-bloody hell! What do you want?<br>Me: Hey, England, didn't you just bake a fresh batch of scones?  
>England: ….why yes I did!<strong>

**Me: Cool! You should make some gift bags and hand them out...and possibly force feed people if they don't review.**

**England: Sh-shouldn't it be the other way around? If they review, their reward will be a scone? A true English scone is a delightful reward!**

**Me: ….OH GOD HE'S HEADED FOR THE KITCHEN. P-PLEASE REVIEW… HE SAID HE'LL GIVE ME EXTRA… *runs away screaming and smashed into a brick wall***

**(I know…I'm hilarious… *brick'd*)**


	6. Chapter V: Forbidden

**A/N: Well….here you go *points to England tied up in a chair* Thankyou for the reviews, so no ones gonna get any scones~! *insert children cheering* Ugh… excuse my French, but my day fucking sucked. I have really bad swimmers ear ; A; its sooo painful, I couldn't even sleep last night…so I'm celebrating my life by having my fourth cup of coffee….hur..hur.. So I was trollin' around reading fanfics…and decided to update WHOO~  
>I really need to stop talking about my awesome life.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. And I do not own the main plot. Have a great day.**

. . . . . .

_It didn't take long for us to become good friends. It felt as though I was back in those times._

_Amongst the happiness… a sense of guilt washed over me._

. . . . . . .

Germany had been staying in Venezia for a few weeks. He and Feliciano both silently decided to forget about _that_ time on the boat a while back, so their relationship didn't seem awkward anymore. Sure, Feliciano was a huge flirt and called the time they spent together "dates", and he enjoyed kissing Germany on the cheek a lot… but they were just friends.

Feliciano let out a loud sigh, causing Germany to move his gaze from the ocean over to the stretching Italian. "Well," Feliciano yawned before shaking his head, "I'm going to deliver some food to the church."

Germany glanced down at the trolley full of fresh fruit and vegetables that Feliciano leaned his weight against, "Is this part of your job?" He asked.

"No, I'm just volunteering," Feliciano said with a smile, "I'm an orphan. I was taken in by the church, and they've treated me well. So this is my way of saying thanks."

The two delivered the boxes to the church. Feliciano pushed the trolley and Germany offered to carry a few boxes. A nun hurried out of the church with a smile on her face and gratefully accepted the food that the two men delivered. "So you've been doing well, Feliciano? I pray for your happiness every night." The young woman sighed happily, "Correct me if I am wrong, but is this your friend Ludwig that you talk about a lot?"

Germany looked down at Feliciano, slightly shocked. _He talks about me?_ "Y-yeah…" Feliciano grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "This is him."

The nun giggled at the light blush on Feliciano's face, "I apologize. Judging by your expressions, Ludwig didn't know that." She met eyes with the blushing German and smiled, "I am glad that I have finally met you."

"Y-yeah, me too." Germany smiled.

"_Fratello!"_ The three adults looked over to see two children running toward Feliciano with excited looks on their faces.

"_Ciao~!"_ Feliciano giggled, as he got on his knees to hug them both, "I'm so happy to see you~!"

"Us too!" they both cheered as they clung onto Feliciano.

"_Fratello!_ Take us on the gondola again!" the little girl with short curly brown hair said excitedly.

"Sure, but my gondola rides are pricey~" Feliciano said with a playful wink.

"Waah?" The two children said.

"The fare is a kiss from you both!" Feliciano said, causing both of the children to run away, "Gimme your kisses! Ahaha~!" Feliciano yelled as he chased to giggling children.

The nun and Germany watched as Feliciano chased to children around, pretending to be a 'kissy monster', "The children love him," the nun giggled as Feliciano planted a kiss on little girl's flushed cheek, "He's a big help when minding the children becomes difficult."

Germany continued to watch with a slight smile on his face as Feliciano let go of the girl to chase after her brother, "Get back here! Ahaha~!" Feliciano laughed.

"I don't know what the church would do without him." The nun sighed contently, before squeezing Germany's shoulder and entering the church again.

Feliciano stood up with two giggling children in his arms and smiled at Germany's expression. The German looked rather amused, "I'm sorry~ But I have to go back to Luddy now~!" Feliciano cooed as he kissed the tops of their heads.

"Aaaw!" The children whined as Feliciano put them down, "Okay, we'll see you soon _fratello,_ right?"

"Of course!" Feliciano ruffled their hair before jogging back toward Germany, "Sorry about that, Ludwig!" He said.

"It was no problem at all." Germany smiled

The Italian let out a goofy giggle as he beamed up at the German beside him. Germany couldn't help but snort, "Whaaat~?" Feliciano exaggerated when he noticed Germany trying to hide his smile, "Is Luddy making fun of me?"

"Yeah… well… no, I'm not. You're just _too_ happy sometimes."

Feliciano laughed out loud at Germany's response and skipped in front of the larger man, "There is no such thing as being _too _happy, Ludwig. Back when I was a kid, the nuns told me that when you're happy, there's nothing wrong with it! It just means that God is smiling down on you… more than usual! 'Cause he's never _not _smiling at you." Feliciano giggled again and turned his gaze toward the ocean, "I dunno, it's hard to explain I guess…"

"No, I get it, Feliciano." Germany said with a slight smile on his face.

Feliciano tilted his head to the side and grinned again, "Well, thanks for helping me today Luddy! You were a _huge_ help!" he emphasized just like a little kid would, causing Germany to let out a small chuckle.

"No, it was nothing. If you ever need anything again, just let me know." Germany said.

The two walked as Feliciano babbled about different types of wine, but came to a sudden stop when their eyes landed on a crowd of people dressed in black. Germany noticed that the crowd with a strange atmosphere that lingered around them was standing in the local cemetery. "Ah… It's a funeral…" Feliciano echoed Germany's thoughts.

Feliciano looked away from the crowd and up at Germany who was rather quiet. The man had a serious expression, but his eyes were telling a different story. The German's eyes full of sadness stared at the coffin that the people crowded around. Feliciano immediately understood what Germany was thinking and squeezed the larger man's hand. "Come on, let's go." Feliciano said gently.

Germany snapped out of his thoughts and blinked before nodding at the Italian. "Are you hungry? Cause I sure as hell am. Wanna come over to my place?" Feliciano sighed as he stretched his arms above his head, "My boss gave me some wine. So let's drink!"

"Alright," Germany said, feeling a smile tug on his lips.

. . . . . . .

Germany stared in horror as he stepped out of Feliciano's shower. What _was _that? A blanket? An extra towel? The German looked around the bathroom and sighed when he didn't spot any more material folded up neatly. He picked up the flannel bundle and groaned when it unfolded into a pair of pyjama pants. He then stared at the matching shirt on the floor. The pj's looked comfortable, and they were big enough to fit Germany… but they were bright blue with pink cats printed all over them, "_Mein Gott…"_ Germany snorted as he slipped them on.

He exited the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders and looked around before noticing Feliciano cooking something in the kitchen. Feliciano stood in front of the stove wearing no shirt, and a simple pair of jeans. He too had a towel slung across his shoulders, and his auburn hair damp from his shower that he had earlier. "Thanks for the shower." Germany mumbled as he entered the kitchen.

"No, don't worry about it!" Feliciano spun his head away from the frying pan and smiled at Germany, "Do the pj's fit?"

"Err… yeah." Germany mumbled sheepishly, tugging at the material.

"The kids from the church made it for me, but they got the measurements wrong. So~ they're a bit big on me." Feliciano hummed as he stirred the sizzling vegetables around with a spatula.

"Handmade?" Germany said, slightly impressed at how well the seams were put together.

"_Si~ _isn't it cute?"

Feliciano grabbed a carrot and started to chop it into thin pieces, "Is there anything you can't have? We're having fish tonight."

"No," Germany said, then felt his breath hitch in his throat when he noticed something on Feliciano's lower back.

It was the first time that Ludwig had seen an actual tattoo. The tattoo was of a bird... well kind of. Its face looked strong yet graceful. He didn't know exactly what kind of bird it was. Its elegant long neck curved along with its small Ivory body, and instead of having wings, it had pale blue fins from a fish. The bird's tail seemed to have scales, and at the end it was a beautiful blue mermaid tail. The bird half was perched on a branch, while the fish side seemed to be underwater. The colors from the flowers on the branch and the water blended perfectly and beautifully. Everything about the tattoo was beautiful.

"Y-your tattoo," Germany finally said after studying it.

"Oh this?" Feliciano said softly, not taking his eyes off of the stove, "Back when I was at the church, one of the local guys engraved it for me. He said it's a Sea God."

Germany walked closer to Feliciano, still amazed, "Can I touch it?"

"Oh? Sure! Is this the first time you've seen a tattoo?" Feliciano said, looking over his shoulder at Germany.

"Yeah," Germany said softly as he reached out his fingers and brushed them along Feliciano's delicate skin.

Feliciano let out a small gasp at his gentle touch and felt his face heat up. It felt so nice… "It's beautiful," Germany said quietly as he ran his fingers slowly across the Italian's soft skin.

"Ngh…" Feliciano shivered at Germany's touch before he started to laugh.

Germany's hand froze and he looked up at the laughing Italian with a confused expression, "Huh?"

"L-Ludwig! Don't touch so much! It tickles!" Feliciano giggled.

Germany instantly blushed and noticed that his fingers were still on Feliciano's skin, "S-sorry!" He said and pulled his hand back.

Feliciano continued to laugh lightly and shook his head. He was glad that his little fib was believable. Germany didn't really tickle him… he just liked the feeling of his touch _a lot._ Feliciano knew that was wrong. It felt like his feelings were forbidden. The Italian wasn't as oblivious as people thought he was. He took note of the glimmer in Germany's eyes. He noticed the German's change in personality around him. He knew that his friend felt the same even though he tried to hide it. _But I sense that if our relationship got any more serious, that it would only lead to bad things._

And that wasn't the only thing that made the Italian go painfully against it. His religion was against two people of the same sex loving each other. Feliciano never understood what was so bad against it. A person can't control who they love. It isn't their fault. He remembered one of his close friends who admitted that he was in love with another man. His parents were mortified and eventually kicked him out. What would the church think of Feliciano?

Feliciano was thankful that his back was facing Germany, because he knew that he was frowning, and his eyes were filled with sadness. _Everything about it is forbidden… and it hurts so much._

**A/N: Sorry for posting so late… My mind has been kind of half-dead lately. Yaaay for unemployed summer laziness OTL I made Feliciano's thoughts echo my own. I am 100% straight, but I see nothing wrong with being gay. It is not a choice, and it's no one's fault. My mother is against it and I tell her my thoughts about it. But still, she is against it. It makes me sad! I know that my religion is against it… but I don't believe that it's a sin. God made you the way you are for a reason. End. Of. Story.  
><strong>

**Done my rant-ish thing XD PLEASEEE~ R&R! ^^ I will love you FOREVER and give you croissants that just came out of France's oven!  
>France: Oh hon hon~ no one beats big brother's home-made croissants~ <strong>

**Me: Damn right. So liek, this is a once in a lifetime offer *waggles brows* You know you waaantt~~~~ *shot***


	7. Chapter VI: A Secret Promise

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while to update. I've been hooked on my new Spamano story lately . But you shall not wait anymore because here is the next chapter~! Woot! Lol I just made Feli appear in my other fic and he's all derpy ditzy…. Y'know himself? XD Time to make him OOC again! Wooot! XD**

**I just want to thank all the people who are reviewing and following this story! I'll admit that at first, I was rather disappointed that it was not getting many reviews, but I must look at the pros and cons. The reviews I**_** am**_** getting are all nice and supportive. I really wouldn't be continuing this if it weren't for your inspirational reviews! Thank you so much guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters, and I do not own the plot. All credits go to Hidekaz Himaruya and the author/artist who made this beautiful doujinshi that I am basing this fanfiction off of.**

. . . . . .

_This man looks just like Italy, but there's a part of him that is visually different to him._

_Even if he were a reincarnation of him, I felt like I had rubbed in my face that they are "not the same"._

. . . . . .

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Germany asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry Luddy!" Feliciano, who was lying on the floor, giggled.

Germany sighed and got more comfortable in Feliciano's bed, "I don't feel right…" he mumbled.

Feliciano let out another laugh and turned onto his side to face Germany, "I can't let a guest sleep on the floor! I'm really going to be fine on the floor for the night."

Germany sighed and looked over at Feliciano who was wrapped up in a bunch of blankets as if he were in a cocoon, "Alright," Germany finally sighed, "Well then… thank you."

The German rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, "You grew up in the church. So why did you become a gondolier?"

"Well," Feliciano said, as he rolled onto his back as well, "I thought that if I wanted to continue living here, becoming a gondolier was best. Gondoliers act as a bridge. I thought that I wanted to become someone that can connect distant things… If someone's dreams are fulfilled through me, then that satisfies me."

Germany turned over onto his side and faced Feliciano with a slight smile on his face, "That's beautiful." He said.

"Hahaha! It's embarrassing!" Feliciano said, feeling his face heat up, "I'm not used to talking about serious things!"

Feliciano turned over so that they were both facing each other, "Hey, Ludwig," he said, sounding serious again, "Your work… the project on Venezia… is it progressing?"

"Oh…" Germany sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair, "many countries are shaking their heads saying that the project itself is foolish and impossible. Things aren't so easy… The Aqua Alta becoming a serious concern is not something that happened suddenly. If we had approached it with a preventative measure it should have been fine."

"Why are you so attached to Venezia? Is… is it related with the person that's like me…?" Feliciano asked, feeling his eyes get tired and droopy.

"It's strange…" Germany said, locking eyes with Feliciano, "when I'm with you, it's really like I'm re-living the old days. As you say, perhaps I am just flailing around trying to return to the past. Those memories are ingrained into this scenery of Venezia.

"Conclusively, this is just some selfish dream of mine. When you live a long life, there are too many things one can lose."

"You're not that different from me." Feliciano said with a smile.

Germany smiled back at the Italian, "I just felt that this sea stole the one that I didn't want to lose the most. Perhaps, I have hatred against this sea."

"Am I… serving as a gondola for you and your friend?" Feliciano asked quietly, "I hope that I am connecting you to the things you cherish, like a bridge."

"_Ja_, you're a fantastic gondolier." Germany said with a smile.

"Hehe, thanks!" Feliciano giggled, "Well, good night Ludwig."

"Good night." Germany said.

"You know… it doesn't feel like… it's the first time we've met…" Feliciano mumbled before he drifted off into sleep.

Germany stared at Feliciano feeling slightly shocked, before smiling warmly, "…funny." He said before falling asleep as well.

. . . . . . .

"_Germany… _Grazie_, but it's okay. That's enough."_

_Germany stared at Italy with wide eyes, who was standing at the top of a staircase that he was about to climb, "…Italy."_

"_In this world, there's nothing that's never changing. Nothing lasts forever. Even if it were forever, slowly, it changes. No one should be allowed to have possession of something like that." Italy said as he stared out at the ocean in the distance._

"_That's..." Germany started to jog up the staircase, "That's not what I meant by doing this."_

_Italy started to walk down the stairs and met Germany half way. He stood a couple steps above Germany, so he stared down at him with soft brown eyes. Germany closed his eyes as he felt Italy's palm slowly cup his cheek. _

_Germany opened his eyes, then brought his lips to his lover's. Italy didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Germany's neck and kiss him back. The two lovers moaned into the kiss, and Germany took advantage of that moment and gently strokes Italy's tongue with his own._

_Italy moaned again and deepened his kiss as he ran his fingers through Germany's blonde hair. The kiss got more and more passionate until they finally had to break for air. They both panted as they stared into each other's eyes. Italy then smiled warmly and placed his hand on Germany's cheek again._

"_I'm sorry…Italia." Germany whispered and placed his hand on Italy's. He felt his lover's warm touch get colder, and eventually Germany was no longer touching Italy's hand, he was touching his own cheek. He felt a tear escape from his eye. Italy vanished into thin air. Germany brought his hand to his face and covered his eyes. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of his tear hitting the solid ground._

. . . . . . .

Germany gasped as he sat up in bed suddenly. He looked around and saw Feliciano sleeping peacefully on the floor. He took a deep breath and slowly changed his position so that he was lying down again, "…A dream." He mumbled

He glanced down at Feliciano and felt his expression soften. The Italian looked beautiful when he slept. The way his bangs fell slightly in his face, the way his long lashes caressed his sun kissed cheeks, the way his expression was so peaceful and relaxed, and the way that the moonlight hit his face.

Germany couldn't help but climb out of bed and kneel down on the floor beside Feliciano. He brushed the man's soft auburn hair out of his face before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to Feliciano's forehead. The Italian hummed in his sleep and smiled slightly, causing Germany to smile as well. The German sighed quietly and climbed back into the bed. From then on, he swore to himself that he was going to protect Feliciano no matter what.

**A/N: Oh? What is that….fluff? Derp FINALLY. Sorry for the short chapter guyz!. But pleaaaaaseee review! :D It will make me really happy! ^^**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE

**AN IMPORTANT NOTE TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWS THIS STORY!**

Hey there, this is Ladyaicilef. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, so I'm going to let you know why.

So, lately I've been really uninspired, and also since classes started recently, I've been busy with work. So the weekend is coming up, and hopefully I won't have any or as much homework to do. So I am thinking of updating then, when I can actually think about something besides history class A

I'm sorry for making you wait so long… I feel really bad. I get this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I think about the last time I updated. Yeah, I know, weird.

So I have **not **given up on the story.

I thank all of you for your kind reviews! ^^ Please be patient with me. And I'm sorry again! ; A;

Thanks again! ^^


End file.
